


Speak Softly

by JadedPandaGirl



Series: Witchy Bussiness [21]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is secretly a kinky sap, F/M, Loneliness, Love, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedPandaGirl/pseuds/JadedPandaGirl
Summary: Dante spends a lonely night in a motel room and calls his favorite witch for some mutual entertainment.





	Speak Softly

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop taking challenges. I will never get anything done at this rate.

Dante stood at the door frame and just stared at the box of a room he had to look forward to for the night. He sighed and switched on the lights, grimacing at the anemic, yellow light that the light fixture managed to shed into the cramped room, not helped by the stark, almost clinically white washed walls. He stepped in and shut the door. He didn’t expect the practically antique lamp on the nightstand to do much better and it did not. The two beds were both narrow and covered in comically old-fashioned and faded covers that probably hadn’t been replaced since the early 80s – heck, they’d probably come with the bulky dinosaur of a TV set squatting on a short table opposite the beds, and the discolored, scratchy carpet underfoot.

He barely had any room to move around in there but he still dropped the guitar-case hiding Rebellion beside the lone chair squeezed into the corner, before he shrugged out of his coat and dumped it on the chair with his holsters.

He hated these dumpy little roadside motels that he often had to take refuge into, when jobs either ran long after last trains had come and gone, or the job was found so far out of the way he didn’t feel like enduring an overnight drive or ride. He’d long since learned not to think about the hygiene standards of these kinds of motels but at least, his sharp senses didn’t pick up any overtly offensive smells. An overabundance of pine cleaning fluid but that was preferable to other things. He maneuvered through the room and plodded towards the cramped little bathroom.

He managed to shower, precariously, in the narrow shower stall, before throwing himself onto one of the beds and breathing out tiredly. He cringed a little and stretching over, snatched the pillow off the other bed and wedged it under the other. After a few minutes of relaxing, he reached over and picked up the remote to the old TV and idly browsed through a few channels. He paused only to catch the last weather report, a few snippets of late-night news and a bit of some trite movie that lost his interest within about fifteen minutes.

Satisfied that there was nothing else to keep his attention and feeling too alert to sleep, his eyes alighted onto the sky-blue rotary phone sitting on the nightstand beside him. He smiled wryly; and here he thought he was retro with his old piece of crap. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and scratched his chest thoughtfully, then drummed his fingers on his skin as he considered. Not too late, she would probably still be awake…

Dante snapped up the receiver, wedged it between his ear and shoulder and dialed Tess’ number, finding the rotary’s scratchy response oddly satisfying. He waited for a few moments as the line connected and the ringing tone let him know it’d gone through. He let it ring and was about to call it quits when the witch picked the phone up at last.

She sounded a little drowsy and he almost felt bad. _“Hello…?”_ she mumbled from the other end of the line.

“Aww, did I wake you up?” he drawled.

 _“Uh, no, not really,”_ she said. _“I got home from Lost Dogs like, an hour ago. I sat down to check the news after my shower and I guess I was starting to doze off.”_

He heard a little yawn from her end. “Rough night at the bar?” he asked with a simper, even though he’d actually kill for a drink at the pleasant little watering hole. “Rose working you to the bone or just having to beat smitten frat boys off ya with a stick?” he teased.

 _“Oh you’re killing me here,”_ Tess sighed and he heard her flop onto either the bed or the couch. _“Nah, just the usual evening shift. Job go okay?”_

“Yeah, just some run of the mill extermination, nothing fancy,” Dante groused and scratched his bare chest again and crossed his legs lazily. “I kept hoping some big-shot would show up or at least some damn cultist or something.”

 _“You sound bored,”_ she observed and he could _hear_ her grinning.

“I _am_ bored,” he grumbled. “I should’ve made you come with me so at least I’d have company and a ride back.”

He imagined her shaking her head. _“Nuh-uh. You know I hate overnight drives. Just be a good boy and wait for the train in the morning. I’m bored too, if that helps. There’s nothing on TV and I haven’t got a movie I want to watch. And Roy’s out.”_

He grunted vaguely at her. “At least you’d be here and we’d be bored together.”

There was a pause and a slight giggle. _“You know, that might be the sexiest thing you’ve said to me in a while.”_

He smiled up at the ceiling. “Well, I’m sorry if I’ve neglected the sweet nothings, babe,” he mused. “I’ll be happy to pick up the slack. And maybe talk dirty to you if that’s how you want it.”

 _“You’d better,”_ she warned sweetly. _“Because I was thinking about you before you called.”_

Dante felt his eyebrows climb his forehead and he absently cleared his throat a little. “W-Were you, now?”

 _“Mmhmm,”_ Tess confirmed. _“I was actually wondering when you’d call.”_

His smile widened. “Missed me already?”

 _“…Maybe,”_ she replied and he heard the little hitch in her voice as she obviously stretched. _“Turns out, things can be pretty dull without you.”_

“Am I the spice in your life, Twig?” he purred, licking his dry lips. _Fuck, that tone of voice should be illegal,_ he thought. She wasn’t exactly putting on a specific tone or changing the way she sounded; just speaking in a warm, soft tone that seemed to come purring out the back of her throat. “Because I seem to recall that you _like_ spicy things.”

The implications weren’t helping much, of course.

 _“Don’t get ahead of yourself,”_ she chuckled. _“Plenty I can do without you here, but… I admit: it’s just not the same.”_

Dante felt his tongue trying to parch his suddenly dry lips again. “Now you’re just being an awful little tease.”

 _“I am,”_ she boldly confessed with a sigh. Then she giggled again. _“I could stop…”_

He narrowed his eyes. “Didn’t ask you to,” he said, removing his hand from behind his head and opening and closing his fingers, too restless all of a sudden.

He didn’t want to give in, dammit; he would never be so cliché.

 _“Well then,”_ she purred. _“Would you like to know what I’m wearing? I’m not even there but I have a feeling you’re dying to ask.”_

 _Oh that naughty girl,_ he thought, _you read my mind._

His grin widened dumbly even as he wanted to be spiteful and say no, no… he was happy to carry on some idle chit-chat. But he had to confess, he really would’ve liked her to be there or that he was there to actually play with her. Just listening to her voice would have to do… no, actually, it would do very well indeed, the way she was sounding.

He tried to picture her lying on her big ol’ comfy bed, on a pile of fresh linens, wine-red hair splayed all over around her head like a halo, half-lidded green eyes staring out her large windows. She’d probably be using the cordless phone next to her bed and he wanted to imagine her bare toes curled and almost kneading the bedsheets as she idly chatted with him. Was she wearing one of her oversized T-shirts to bed? Probably not, the weather was a little cold… maybe one of her silly pajamas then.

“Please illuminate me, Twig,” he said with a smile.

He was not really prepared for her answer. _“One of your sweaters,”_ she said coyly. _“The big, ribbed black one with the turtle-neck…”_

He chuckled. He knew exactly the one, he’d asked her to mend a large tear at the armpit for him because he was useless with that stuff and he liked that particular sweater. Of course she’d slip it on, it was warm and cozy and—

_“…And **nothing** else.”_

Dante was at the cusp of making some joke when she finished her sentence. He blinked at the ceiling as his brain processed the information and then came out with the mental image of her lying in bed, wearing his sweater with the sleeves drooping well over the length of her arms and the rim barely able to cover her up down below as she rolled in bed, teasing him. He tried to gulp to prevent a needy little sigh from escaping him, but failed.

“That’s… that’s a lovely image for my dreams, Twig,” he said bluntly, fidgeting a little where he lay. He drummed his fingers on his thigh and took to snapping the waistband of his underwear. He hadn’t even noticed he was lying there with his pants half undone.

 _“You sound a little bothered,”_ she observed.

“I blame you,” he said huskily. “Saying things like that, in that voice.”

She giggled wickedly. _“Would you punish me if you were here?”_

“I _will_ punish you when I get back,” he said with a small growl.

Tess purring in his ear through the phone made him realize his underwear felt a little tight now. _“Should I let you go, then…?”_

“Unless you wanna listen to me moaning into a pillow,” he chuckled, preparing for her to tease him and hang up but just getting at the soft, breathy silence that came through the line. “Uh, Twig? Sorry babe, that was too—“

 _“Be honest, Dante; was that a serious offer or are you messing with me?”_ Tess asked, the soft purr of her voice sending a little spark down his spine.

He stared into the ceiling, mouth half open as he processed that _yes_ , Tess just offered to have phone sex with him. Barely a month into them being in an _actual_ relationship, involving _actual_ sex and they’d be having phone sex. And for some reason, _that’s_ what made his face feel really hot. He’d never actually done this with anybody – he always thought it too tacky to even try but somehow… the prospect of Tess being on the other end of the line, purring sweet dirty talk into his ear made him feel the need to squirm out of his pants.

“I wouldn’t… wanna keep you up,” he said half-heartedly, eager to erase any hint of neediness from his tone. He wasn’t a repressed little kid, dammit, desperate for some action. But he _was_ an adult far away from his usual partner in kink and here she was, crooning sweet insinuations into his ear and perfectly willing to indulge him.

 _“Aw that’s sweet… but you know I don’t really sleep till **real** late,”_ she sighed playfully.

Dante suddenly wished he had a glass of water. “R-right,” he breathed.

 _Dammit, I’m supposed to be smooth and cool!_ He thought. _How does this woman keep discomposing me so easily!?_

Because his brain did a great job visualizing her lying in bed wearing just his big cozy sweater, that’s how.

 _“I mean, if you don’t want to, I can just keep myself some company until you come back,”_ she said, just suggestively enough.

Dante almost inhaled sharply through his teeth. How dare she? Then again, it wouldn’t be her if she didn’t. _Well played, little Twig. Well-fucking-played._

He needed to get the ball in his court again, so he rallied, employing his smoothest, really-not-trying-here bedroom voice.  

“I didn’t say no,” he said, holding back on the rumble as he fidgeted in bed again, wishing for a plusher mattress than what he had available.

 _“You didn’t say yes, either,”_ she said and he could _hear_ how her tone grew impish. She was toying with him – and he was falling for it!

“Fuck’s sake Twig,” he chuckled. “I’m sitting here with my hand halfway down my pants and you’re still waiting for explicit consent?”

There was a sweet, teasing giggle from the other end of the line. _“Well, what can I say, Romeo? I like my partner knowing what he’s getting himself into.”_

He groaned quietly. He was getting pressingly uncomfortable down in the underpants area and her teasing and prodding and the sheer anticipation were just making it worse.

“Argh… fine,” he growled. “I would like… some company, Twig.”

 _“Now now, don’t be coy, say what you really feel,”_ she purred. _“Are you saying… you’d like me to talk dirty to you?”_

He chuckled wryly. “ _Nhg_ … yes. At least we’ve established you’re perfectly dressed for the occasion,” he added, squirming out of his pants at last.

Tess giggled again. _“Indeed, which begs the cliché question; what are **you** wearing, big boy?” _

He let out a small laugh. “Let’s see… black boxer briefs.”

 _“Kinky,”_ she commented. _“And?”_

He smiled broadly. He got her now. “There is no ‘and’ here, Twig,” he purred, tossing his trousers to the other bed with his coat. “I just got outta the shower myself.”

 _“Are you perchance spread out on a bed too narrow and too short for you?”_ she said softly. _“In just the boxers… which are getting maybe a little uncomfortable?”_

He chuckled lazily. “Don’t go scrying me now, Twig,” he sighed. “But I guess we’re both missing out on the delight of telling the other to strip, aren’t we?”

 _“Maybe,”_ she said. _“It’s chilly so you really couldn’t talk me out of your sweater. Besides, even though I washed it… it still smells of your aftershave. And you.”_

Dante almost sat up, suddenly very attentive to what she was saying. He licked his lips again. “Does it now… and what do I smell like to you, Twig?” he prompted.

 _“Steel,”_ she said. _“And leather. Hint of whiskey. Maybe sandalwood, from your aftershave. I like it.”_

He almost sighed at her voice alone. He could hear her through the phone, rolling on the bed and imagined her tucking her nose into the neck of his sweater and softly inhaling his scent, wearing it against her bare skin. Something about that just excited him in a deeply primal way and frankly, he almost couldn’t wait to get back and reclaim that sweater just to enjoy the feel of her scent lingering on his clothes.

“And what about you?” he asked, shutting his eyes to focus on his olfactory memory. “Still using the same shampoo and shower gel, right? And the hand cream?”

 _“Mmhmm…”_ she trilled slyly.

“So… apples and sweet lemon and almonds,” he sighed. “You just _want_ to get eaten, don’tcha?”

Tess chuckled. _“Guilty as charged. I haven’t heard you complain yet.”_

He could almost feel himself tucking his nose into her hair to smell the scent of freshly cut apples and the sweet aroma almost like lemon cake from the crook of her neck, that really made him want to bite into her and kiss every little bit of her soft, freckled skin. He found himself fidgeting anxiously and his fingers tugged gingerly at the waistband of his briefs, just grazing the tufts of hair descending towards his dick.

“And you won’t. I like you nice and tasty,” he growled playfully. “Hey, is it raining over there?” he added, hearing the soft pitter-patter of droplets against the glass.

 _“Just started, in fact,”_ she confirmed, and he heard the rustling of her turning over in bed. _“Not a bad ambiance for what we’re doing… is it raining there?”_      

“No,” he sighed. “I’ll settle for your side of things. You do realize that all this talk about you in my sweater is making me jealous, right?”

 _“Of your sweater?”_ she giggled.

“Of you, missy,” he purred. “I’m willing to bet you’re getting handsy with yourself right now. Care to share with the class? Or me, anyway.”

He listened to her amused chuckling and smiled. She sounded a little bit embarrassed. _“Weeell… your sweater’s surprisingly soft and cozy… and I did change the bedsheets this morning to some really, **really** soft ones…” _she purred. _“So I’m just rolling around a bit, enjoying the feel on my butt… and my back… and my breasts… but honestly, I really would like you to be here to touch me.”_

Dante flinched a bit, feeling the definite need now to push his briefs down along his thighs slowly. The soft cotton strained over his growing need for a moment before sliding off, allowing his dick out into the chill of the room that just made his skin tingle. His fingers twitched, restlessly opening and closing as he wedged the receiver between his shoulder and ear better.

“I… would like to be there to touch you too,” he blurted, closing his eyes again and letting his fingers wander down to stop at the navel. “Got a hand free?”

 _“Both, actually…”_ she purred and he heard a lot of rustling of linen. _“I’d love to touch you right now.”_

He almost hissed at the way she said that. “Do tell, Twig,” he encouraged her, fingers slowly travelling downwards and he focused his imagination into conjuring up the feel of her slender little fingers on his skin.

 _“I’m lying on the bed,”_ she said breathily. _“I’d like to let you slide your fingers up my sides, pushing the sweater up and up until you’ve uncovered all of me. Then you’d slide your big hands over my breasts… and you’d be an ass and pinch my nipples just to make me growl at you.”_

“You know me so well,” he purred, pushing up so he rested a little more against the bed’s headboard and wedging a pillow just right to be able to recline more comfortably. “After all, wouldn’t want my sweater getting in the way of eating you,” he said, allowing himself to relax against the pillows and his fingers to trace the outline of his cock. “You know I love leaving some personal marks in places only I know about when I have a snack.”

Tess giggled and he heard more rustling. _“Oh yes. Your infamous love bites,”_ she sighed. _“How could I forget? I actually still have some hickeys from before you went on the job…”_

He licked his lips in satisfaction; he’d made it abundantly clear that evening that he liked marking his lover and he imagined himself going over all the little secret spots on her body that he’d nibbled on and kissed. Right on the collarbone, her shoulders, her creamy neck, down between her valley and along her soft sides, all the way down to her perfectly squeezable ass and plush thighs. Bites and kisses and caresses he really missed right now and wished he could repeat.

“I’ll be sure to add to them when I get home, Twig,” he promised, grinning evily.

 _“Promises are all you can do right now, though,”_ she whined quietly. _“I mean, there’s things I want to do to you too but imagining is all both of us can do. Fantasies and… and frantic, seeking fingers as we both think about what we’d do. And I have a very active imagination, Dante…”_

He hissed out a breath. “I know… I know…” he muttered, hand closing around his cock finally. His other hand brushed down his chest, trying to imagine her pressing her hands on his pecs and sliding them down towards his abs. “I’ll play with you a lot when I’m back.”

 _“Tell me how?”_ she begged and he detected a hint of strain in her voice, he imagined her on the bed with her hips lifting off the mattress as she touched herself to the sound of his voice, fingers gliding over her clit.

He licked his lips. “I want to run my hands along your skin,” he said, fist starting to pump his length lazily. “I want you to feel my hands all over you. I… want to make you sing because I’m playing with your body. I want you to get so worked up you’ll tell me to stop… and I won’t.”

 _“So you… like seeing me enjoy myself?”_ she asked.

“I like seeing you come undone,” he breathed. “You’re always so secretive and cool-headed, Twig. I like watching you fall apart when I touch you just right. You look almost angry for a moment, that I make you moan and squirm but I know you like it. You just start to unravel… and I like knowing it’s my fault.”

 _“What about… what about when **I** do it to you?_” she asked. _“You look so annoyed when I find those buttons of yours that make you weak in the knees… make you growl at me… and then make you moan even though you’re trying so hard to play it cool… when I make you shout… But you like it.”_

“You know me,” he grunted. “I like playin’ hard to get,” he said, teeth clenched together as he feebly tried to imagine that the fingers pumping his length and teasing his skin were smaller, more delicate and belonged to the voice purring at the other end of the line.

 _“Hard to get? No, you just like being in charge,”_ she said, a noticeable rasp appearing in her voice. _“You’re not used to letting go. You like to pin me to the bed and just… play with me, like I belong to you.”_

“And you let me,” he countered. “But that’s why all the love bites, babe,” he purred. “Gotta remind you of who ya tangled with. You’re _my_ witch. I want to hear you moan for me, Twig.”

 _“Y-yes—“_ she whimpered and Dante thought he might have heard the creak of the bed, imagined her fingers digging into her folds and hips bucking against the touch of her fingers.

His hand teased the tip of his shaft like she often did when caressing him, spreading some pre along his tip. “I want you shaking under my fingers while I play with you,” he rumbled, running his tongue over his lips once more. “I want to pin you to the bed with one hand and tease you with the other until you’re soaking wet and then I’m going to devour you nice and slow.”

He could just picture her with her fingers slipping in and out of herself, tracing lazy circles around the tip of her clit as she settled into a pattern. He wanted to be there to sink his fingers in her and draw out the stifled little moans he was beginning to hear from her end of the call.

 _“D-devour me…”_ Tess echoed and Dante tilted his head back into the cushions, sinking into the mattress as much as it allowed. _“M-my, that’s… a wonderful idea.”_

“Got other suggestions?” he managed.

 _“I want to sit in your lap,”_ she said softly. _“While you’re sitting in that bigass chair of yours. I want to feel your hand… in my hair and the other in my underwear. I want you to grind me against your cock and whisper in my ear like you’re doing now.”_

His fist and hips slowly sped up. “Noted, Tess. Noted…” he purred. “That’s one reason to lock the office up early one evening…”

 _“Please,”_ she sighed, the bed creaking again through the phone and he imagined her butt grinding into the linens.

“I’ll bend you over my desk,” he whispered, practically panting alongside her. “I’ll tease you till you’re ready to scream and then take you, like that.”

He could just imagine her plush ass bouncing as he thrust in her, his hand responding to the thought by squeezing his dick softly and pumping faster. His free hand caressed his abs, thinking how much he’d like to watch her ride him. “I want to listen to what noises you make as I fuck you nice and hard… because I know you like it hard, Twig. You can’t lie to me.”

 _“Mnngh…”_ she whimpered over the phone and he envisioned her pinching her nipple. He’d love to squeeze it between his teeth, soothing it with his tongue after he’d tormented it till it was hard and sore for him.

He was fighting back grunts of pleasure by now; breathing through his teeth and too worked up for his own good, actually a bit angry that he didn’t have her there with him. “You know what I really want, though?” he gritted. 

_“T-tell me…”_

“You. Here. Crawling completely naked on this shitty motel bed with me. I would pin you down on the bed and kiss and fuck you until we get a noise complaint,” he growled.

_“D-Dante…”_

“I want that sweet little ass of yours in my hands, I want to watch it bounce as I thrust into you and I want to see your hair spread all over the pillows while you twist under me,” he said and he could hear her breathing coming to an anxious, sweet crescendo alongside him. “I want to watch you ride me all you like and then hug you and tell you my dirty thoughts in person while you catch your breath.”

Her voice had gone up a pitch, breathy and babbling and it was doing something to him, making him want to bite down on something but he instead grit his teeth.

_“Ah… **f-fuck** —D-Dante I’m—“_

“And I… want to look you… in the eye when you come,” he uttered.

He couldn’t take it anymore – and clearly, neither could Tess. He heard her snap. He heard the phone hit the mattress with a rustle as she fought to stifle a scream and he imagined her curled up in bed, still in his sweater, her hand firmly between her legs as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over her. The sound of it made him shudder; the pressure in his loins was too much and he grunted quietly as he peaked. His dick twitching with every spurt and her mewling and moaning from the call just made him feel blanked out, not caring about anything except focusing on listening to her.

His strength drained out of him and he fell back against the whiny mattress, disheveled and with glassy eyes, chest rising and falling as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Hey… Twig…?” he managed.

There was some rustling and the sound of rapid breathing just a few inches away from the receiver. Then a bit more rustling before she spoke again.

_“O-Oh… wow…”_

Dante smiled tiredly. “Wow indeed, Twig,” he chuckled softly. “I think… I felt that all the way over here. You okay there?”

 _“Y-yeah…”_ she said and Dante glanced down at the mess he’d made. _“I think… I’m gonna need to shower again…”_

“I might need one too,” he sighed. “But not yet. Gotta say… I love how you sound when you peak.”

She mumbled in embarrassment. _“I hope my neighbors didn’t hear anything…”_

“I would be disappointed if they didn’t, babe,” he said smugly.

She giggled quietly. _“At any rate… thank you for calling me.”_

“My pleasure,” he purred. “And yes, put _completely_ intended.”

She laughed. _“So um… get back soon, ok? Just remember, you’ve made a lot of promises today, Romeo,”_ she said.

“I’m a man of my word, Twig,” he said fondly. “I was gonna get the first train outta this dump anyway.”

She sounded happy. _“I’ll hold you to that,”_ she said sweetly and he heard her yawn a little. _“Hey, um…”_

She hesitated a bit and he sat up. “What’s on your mind, Twig? Gettin’ sleepy?”

 _“Just a bit. I love you,”_ she said and Dante felt his chest suddenly grow tight, then relax with a spreading warmth.

“Now who’s really talking dirty,” he teased her. “But I love you too. Go get some sleep. I’ll be knockin’ on your door bright and early,” he said.

She scoffed softly. _“Then goodnight.”_ He heard her blow him a little kiss over the line and he smiled broadly.

“Likewise, Twig. Try not to stay up all night dreamin’ of what I’ll do to ya, okay?” he joked.

 _“Ooh, I just might,”_ she joked. _“Take care.”_

She hung up and Dante dropped the receiver back on the phone with a satisfying clunk and flopped back on the bed and stretched. He felt very relaxed now, ready for a good night’s sleep, actually and he smiled. He’d probably be the one having the naughty dreams but first… that second shower he needed. Good thing the room had two beds. 


End file.
